Sobreviviendo de Su Su Selva (con Buck Hateports)
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas|direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte|traductor = Alan Prieto|adaptador = Arturo Castañeda|adaptador_music = David Bueno|ingeniero_mezclas = Gerardo Suárez|fecha_grabacion = Noviembre 2018|doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc.|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año_emision = 2018-2019|episodios = 12}}Surviving The The Jungle (with Buck Hateports) '''ó '''Sobreviviendo de Su Su Selva (con Buck Hateports) '''es una serie de cortos creada por Frank Smit y producida por '''Walt Disney Company y Walt Disney Animation Studios. Esta basada en la franquicia del hermano de Frank: Axel Smit, titulada: Dinosaurs, siendo la segunda serie de cortos de la franquicia, después de Espiando Disney con Pat Johnsons de 2016. Se estreno en Estados Unidos, el 25 de noviembre de 2018 por el canal de televisión infantil-juvenil: Disney Channel USA, mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 7 de diciembre del mismo año por el canal de cable: Disney Channel Latinoamérica. La serie esta compuesta de 12 cortos con una duración aproximada de seis minutos de duración, los cuales se emiten siempre en las tandas comerciales de Disney Channel (tanto de Estados Unidos como en Latinoamérica), ocupando toda esta misma en cuestión. Además, la misma serie tiene la clasificación de TV PG (para mayores de 12 años), debido a que su contenido llega a ser un poco violento, aunque aun así, se emite en horarios infantiles. Su primer episodio fue emitido tanto en Estados Unidos como en Latinoamérica, un viernes, pero ya desde el segundo episodio, la serie se emite todos los sábados. La mini-serie terminó el 2 de febrero de 2019 en Estados Unidos, a través de Disney Channel USA, mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 9 de febrero del mismo año. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales Canciones *'¡A sobrevivir para casi no morir! (tema de apertura)' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Buck Hateports) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'¡Sobrevive para no morir! (créditos finales)' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Buck Hateports), Gerardo Reyero (Momma Dino) y Luis Leeonardo Suárez (coros) *'La danza interpretativa del Pez' **Interpretada por: Memo Aponte (El Pez) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Piso piso piso (ep. 9)' **Interpretada por: Cecilia Gómez (Tiranosaurio Rex femenino) *'¡Su Su Selva en Acción! (ep. 12)' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Buck Hateports), Gerardo Reyero (Momma Dino), Memo Aponte (El Pez), José Arenas (Nick Hateports), Irene Jiménez (Administrativa-saura Hateports), Betzabé Jara (Administrativa-ratops Hateports) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) Trivia Datos técnicos *Esta fue la primera serie de cortos de la franquicia doblada en Sensaciones Sónicas, siendo la primera dirigida por Xóchitl Ugarte. *También fue la primera en contar con la ingeniería de mezcla de Gerardo Suárez, como también ser la primera entrega de la franquicia en tenerlo. Sobre el reparto *Gerardo Reyero vuelve a doblar a Momma Dino, después de interpretarlo por última vez en el especial Dinosaurs: Fiesta Prehistórica de 2017, grabando tanto los diálogos echos por Rob Paulsen en inglés, como los archivos de rugidos de Don Selosky en el mismo idioma, algo que no ocurrió en Dinosaurs: Un Nuevo Viaje Comienza. *En la versión original, Nick Frost no volvió a dar voz a Nick Hateports (posiblemente por no renovarle el contrato), siendo sustituido por John Malebock. Mientras que en la versión latina, José Arenas volvió a dar voz al personaje, después de doblarlo en su debut en Dinosaurs: Fiesta Prehistórica, ya que Lila (personaje que actualmente dobla desde Dinosaurs: Prehistoria en Bizaardvark) esta notablemente ausente en esta serie, siendo su presencia la que hizo que en Dinosaurs: Presidencia Absurda, el personaje pasará a ser doblado por Gerardo García (quien es una de las voces recurrentes de Nick Frost). *Así mismo, debido a que sustituyo a Frost, Malebock no volvió a dar voz al Pez (personaje que actualmente interpreta desde Lego Dinosaurs), siendo sustituido por Frank Smit. Mientras que en el doblaje latino, Memo Aponte vuelve a doblarlo, después de hacerlo en las últimas temporadas de El Show De Dinosaurs, siendo la primera vez que lo dobla fuera de dicha serie, volviéndose la voz oficial de dicho personaje desde esta serie. *Esta fue la última entrega de la franquicia Dinosaurs en contar con la voz de Óscar Flores como Buck Hateports, ya que esta serie termina la etapa de mini-series de la franquicia, para que posteriormente, en la nueva serie El pequeño grupo Dinosaurs, fuera sometido a un cambio de voz, debido a que el personaje es un niño de 3 a 5 años, marcando así el fin del doblaje original que duró por casi 16 años. Sobre la adaptación *En el tema de apertura de la serie, la frase de Buck: "If you have problems, the police will look" ("Si tienes problemas, a la policía buscarás") fue adaptada como "Si tienes problemas, a mi me buscarás", posiblemente porque la frase original era un poco oscura. *En el tercer episodio, el Arqueopterix es doblado por Alicia Barragán, pese a que en la versión original, es un actor de voz masculino el que lo interpreta (Dee Bradley Baker), aunque posiblemente fue así ya que el personaje en inglés tiene un tono de voz agudo que lo hace parecer una chica, motivo por el que Barragán lo doblará con el mismo tono en el doblaje. *En el noveno episodio, cuando la prima de Momma Dino se presenta ante Buck, ella en inglés decía: "It's time to put the kids at home" ("Es hora de poner a los chicos en casa"), pero en el doblaje, la frase se adaptó y quedo como "Es hora de rugir como una reina", debido a que la frase original contenía doble sentido. *Por último, en el décimo segundo episodio (final de la serie), cuando Buck le agradece a la audiencia (rompiendo la cuarta pared) por haber visto la mini-serie y aprender mas sobre los dinosaurios, agrega una frase en inglés que dice: "And learning undue things from them" ("Y aprendiendo cosas indebidas de ellos"), pero en el doblaje, la frase se adaptó y quedo como "Y aprendiendo lo feroces que pueden ser", dado a que la frase original, al igual que la del episodio 9, contenía doble sentido. Sobre la comercialización *Esta es la octava entrega de la franquicia en incluir textos en español y en donde aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español latino, en sustitución de los originales en inglés. Transmisión Véase también Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Cortometrajes Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado